Robert Jackson (motocross)
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Roxborough Memorial Hospital, Roxborough, Philadelphia, U.S. | nickname = | occupation = COO of Historipedia (2009-2011; his death) Professional Freestyle Motocross rider (2010) | bike_number = 47 | height = | weight = | years =2008-2011 (Motocross rider) 2009-2011 (COO of Historipedia) | teams =Aprilia/Cleveland CycleWerks (2008–2011) | races = | championships = | wins = 4 | GP debut = June 1, 2008 | First GP win = February 17, 2010 }} Robert Blake Jackson (January 26, 1992 – June 2, 2011) was Professional Motocross rider form 2008 and COO of Historipedia from 2009 to his death. He was a great friend with Danny W. Ellison. He has won only four events, which one from 2008, one in 2009, and two in 2010. Jackson was born in Manhattan, New York where he was a born again Christian. As COO of Historipedia, he mainly controlled of the Staff. He is only COO in Historipedia who serving in 2 years. As a motocross rider, Jackson was made into a Freestyle Motocross rider in 2010. He was part of the riding group Aprilia and Cleveland CycleWerks. During the 2010 Motocross Season, he was allied by his friend, Danny W. Ellison. Which both Jackson and Ellison won the match. A year later, Jackson was graduate form High School a year later. During the 2011 Motocross Season, Jackson crashed and suffered a head injury. Jackson was hospitalize in Roxborough Memorial Hospital in Roxborough on 27 May. Jackson died form his head injury. His body was brought back to New York where he was buried in the Trinity Church Cemetery. Early life Jackson was born on January 26, 1992 in Manhattan, New York, where he was born Christian. He was son of Paul Robert Jackson (born November 15, 1954) and Mary Anne Hayes-Jackson (born July 7, 1955), while his grandfather, James Paul Jackson (May 15, 1909 – 3 March 2007) and his grandmother, Mary Jean Putkowski-Jackson (December 4, 1912 – December 11, 2012). Upon growing up, Jackson was kind and shy kid when he becoming Motocross rider in 2008, but he met his friend, Danny W. Ellison, a motocross rider in 2009, a couple of weeks after Ellison's first debut. Both Jackson and Ellison become very fast friends. Both Ellison and Jackson was growing up together in their childhood. Soon enough Jackson was out of being shy and mostly kind in him. Motocross Career 2008 Jackson's first motocross race in June 1, 2008. He first appeared in the 2008 FIM Motocross World Championship, during the champion, Jackson was first win on second place. 2009 2010 2011 Death References External links *A Fatal Flip *Metal Mulisha official website *"Rider’s Death in Competition Points to the Perils of Motocross," New York Times, February 10, 2009 *"ESPN's Ryan Leyba's Photo Tribute" Category:1992 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Sportspeople from San Diego, California Category:X Games athletes Category:Motocross riders Category:Sport deaths in Costa Rica Category:Freestyle Motocross riders Category:People from Temecula, California